


Simple Decisions

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a very important question to ask Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Decisions

"My place or yours?"

The words weren't a sultry, flirty come-on. Kate was too tired for those words to even spark a rush of fire through her veins. She had been running on adrenaline for hours now, and it seemed as if even adrenaline couldn't do anything for her at this point.

"Mine," Kate exhaled the word with a tired sigh. The single word was all she could seem to manage at the moment.

"'Kay," Abby agreed with a nod.

She stumbled slightly in her tall boots and Kate reached a hand out to steady her. Abby wrapped her arm around Kate's waist and held her close. At any other moment, Kate would have protested. They were in public and at work no less. There were dozens of people around who knew them, but didn't know about them.

Tonight she was too tired to care, and Abby's arm around her waist made her safe and secure. She leaned her head against Abby's shoulder and they walked to Abby's hearse in silence.

When they reach Kate's apartment, it didn't take them long to undress and stumble into bed together. They'd been together long enough that simply falling asleep next to one another wasn't awkward anymore. Kate rolled over onto her side and Abby snuggled up next to her.

The haze of sleep was falling over them gently as they tried to ease the cares of the day from their mind. Idly Kate's fingers stroked up and down Abby's arm where it was draped over her. The peacefulness of the moment hit Kate with a suddenness that was almost jarring.

She was never peaceful after a day like this one. Exhausted, grumpy, sad, or angry, but never peaceful. The difference she knew, without having to over think it, was simply Abby's presence here beside her. And if there was one thing she'd learned from her job, it was to never waste a chance, because if you waited, one day it would be too late.

Kate rolled over until she could look at Abby.

"Move in with me?"

Her words were slightly slurred, but they caught Abby's attention loud and clear.

"Kate-"

Even as tired as she was a thousand reasons why that wouldn't be a good idea flashed through Abby's mind. She was horrible at commitment; their jobs were too dangerous; she and Kate were too different. She looked over into Kate's eyes and her suggestion that it probably wouldn't be a good idea died unspoken on her tongue.

"Yeah, I will." She put her fingers through Kate's and gave them a light squeeze. A thought crossed her mind and Abby narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to remember this in the morning?"

"Of course," Kate grinned at her. "I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life."

Abby laughed and dropped her head back down to the pillow. Who would ever have suspected that Kate Todd had a cheesy, romantic side?


End file.
